


全是甜甜的小孩！

by alyssazhang



Category: IT (2017), Real Person Fiction, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssazhang/pseuds/alyssazhang





	全是甜甜的小孩！

一辆自行车

Angel Asher／Jack Dylan Grazer 斜线有意义

Asher说不上来这一切是从什么时候开始变味儿的，也许是发现他偷偷在片场的角落抽烟的时候，也许是看到小孩肆无忌惮地和Zac开玩笑的时候，也或许是第一次见面他有些扭捏地和自己的打招呼的时候。

起初只是像羽毛尖无意扫过肌肤，带来不明所以的战栗。后来这种骚动愈演愈烈，甚至于一看到那头黑色的卷毛，胸膛就像有个小鼓敲个不停。到最后那个Jack干净又放肆的笑容占据了他的整个脑海。拍戏的时候，背词的时候、和女朋友视频的时候、洗澡的时候、甚至自慰的时候。

Asher有时候觉得剧本里的七宗罪真的跑出来钻进他的脑子里了。看着小孩白生生地小腿勃起，是淫欲；偷偷拿走他留在片场的绑带，是贪婪；怨恨Zac总是能和男孩毫无顾忌的拥抱，是嫉妒。

更糟的是，Jack就是一只不知轻重的小野猫。有好几次，Jack突然从后面抱住自己，在一起睡觉的时候对他动手动脚，甚至在直播的时候坐在Asher身上扭个不停。Asher常常觉得他的迪士尼小王子人设就要绷不住了，因为他非常想立刻马上把小孩按倒然后弄到他哭着求饶。

宣传期开始的时候，导演明里暗里地暗示他们在宣传的时候表现更多的“化学反应”，眼神和肢体的互动都能让女孩们尖叫，有利于票房。Asher和Jack做的太好了，他们肢体的接触远远超出了朋友的界限，眼神和注视连旁观者都感到脸红。他们连晚上都住在一起，这太糟了，Asher觉得自己闻起来都有Jack的味道了，清新的中性香水，带一点小朋友奶奶的味道。

于是他们很自然的滚上了床，带有引申含义的那种。Jack从后面偷亲他的脸颊，软软的卷毛在他的颈窝挠过，他转过身把要逃走的小孩锁在怀里。

小孩刚开始有些不知所措，但很快就被融化在Asher炽热的吻里，他们都洗过澡了，两个人同款牛奶味沐浴乳的味道纠缠不清。Jack躺在床上，小猫一样的大眼睛瞪得圆圆的，脸颊因为缺氧而泛出血色。他们热情地探索着彼此的身体，Asher的肌肉已初见雏形，Jack还像小孩一样纤细又柔软。少年的四肢纠缠在一起，但这天晚上他们没有做到最后，因为两个人都在抚摸和揉捏中就射了出来。

第二天的时候Jack在浴室待了更久，他们理应就做了更久。Jack带着Asher进到了更深的地方，但明明他自己也生涩的不行。Asher只觉得手下的小孩又软又嫩，那里又紧又热，叫起来真的像小猫一样又甜又媚，比女孩还好。最后他真的哭了，小脸上眼泪鼻涕糊了一片。Asher却只觉得可爱，又上去啃他已经红肿的嘴唇。Jack高潮了两次，后来任凭Asher怎么撩拨也不愿意醒过来了。

end


End file.
